A bell's Soul
by KingNice92
Summary: Crossover of Soul Eater and Ringing Bell


A Bell's Soul

A Soul Eater and Chirin no Suzu crossover

In a Mountainous region. Kim and Jacqueline were looking for something.  
People had heard rumours that, during a snowy night.  
They would hear a bell and probably a cry.

Jacqueline thought it was a rumour.  
A prank from the bored.  
But she knew that Death the Kid was not a kidder.

A Month had passed after the union with the witches.  
She was with Kim, her meister. Who's also a witch.  
Kim was curious about the rumour.

"Excuse me, can you tell me about the rumour?" she would ask.  
It was the farm hand who told them this.  
"The morning I went to take care of the sheep, there I saw a dead wolf right beside the sheep's shed." He told them.

Continue to explain them.  
He said that he saw the sheep house broken into.  
And broken, the sheep's eyes full of worriedness.

A few nights later, as the snow had fallen.  
A ringing bell would be heard across the mountains.  
The farmhand said that he gave a young lamb a bell.

So it's mother would find her baby.  
Thus he thought it was the lost lamb who saved it's home.  
"But that's my side. So maybe somebody else would tell you. Sorry." He said.

Kim went ahead, while Jacqueline tried to catch up with her.  
"Kim! Why did you believe that? It's just a rumour." She asked her meister.  
The witch lamp meister went up a hill, and looked around.

"Jackie, even if it is a rumour we still have to go see it." She said.  
Jacqueline sighed, so she transform into her lamp broom form  
They then sped up to the mountains as the place began to snow.

The snow began to fall even harder.  
But Kim and Jacqueline landed safely.  
And Jacqueline transformed back into her human form.

The Lamp weapon saw her Meister's determination.  
Wanting to know if it was real or not.  
So she'll stick with her no matter what.

Luckily, they had warm clothing in Kim's backpack.  
Thus they wore something warm.  
And continued looking for something.

Later, Kim began to lose hope that it really was a rumour.

'Ding' a sound so small came out.  
It surprised both Witch Meister and weapon.  
"Did you hear that?" Kim asked. Now knowing that it wasn't a rumour at all.

Jacqueline nodded. "Yes, but what about the cry?" she asked.  
"WOLLLLFFFF!" Cried out a voice.  
The Lamp weapon was surprised.

They ran and looked around to find where the voice was called out.  
As the heavy snow became a blizzard.  
"I'M STILL HERE!" called out the voice again.

Another chime rang out.  
They were getting closer.  
Kim saw something shining faraway.

Kim and Jacqueline bended down.  
They dug into the snow, finding a bell.  
"So this is what the ringing was." Kim said, examining it.

"But what about the voice?" Jacqueline replied.  
It didn't take them long to see the source of the voice.  
They saw it's soul in the shape of what looked like a ram.

"You've raised me...And yet...I did it to you." the soul said sadly.  
It raised it's head, yelling again. "WOOLLLFFF!"  
It then saw Kim and Jacqueline.

Both were surprised.  
But Jacqueline transformed into her weapon form to defend Kim.  
"Stay away from me!" the soul cried out.

It ran towards them. but Kim dodged in time.  
And tried to attack it back.  
But the ram's soul wasn't fazed from the flames

It tried to attack them, but they kept dodging,  
"Stay away from ME!" The soul cried out again.  
Kim was surprised at how angry and sad the soul felt.

And when the Ram tried to attack her again, she saw something else.  
She saw the soul crying.  
"Just calm down for a second!" Km called out

But the ram couldn't listen to her.  
She put Jacqueline down, despite her protests.  
Seeing her meister and the ram's soul heading towards her.

Jacqueline closed her eyes for a second.  
She wanted to see something else other then seeing Kim's blood on the ground.  
But expected Ox and Harvar to save them instead.

She opened her eyes to see only Kim on her knees.  
The witch meister was even petting the ram.  
singing something softly to it.

The lamp weapon walked up to them.  
And when she saw the ram again.  
She saw that it was crying.

"Kim! Jacqueline! You two are alright!" called out Ox's voice  
Only Jacqueline heard that.  
She turned around to see Ox and Harvar together running towards them.

The lamp weapon wanted to tell them that they were late.  
But the moment wasn't right.  
So she just smiled to tell them she and Kim were alright.

"Mom...Wolf." The ram's soul cried sadly.  
"There there. It's going to be alright." Kim told the ram soul.  
The ram soul brightened, transforming from an adult ram to a baby lamb.

"I miss them both." the lamb cried sadly.  
Kim probably knew one of them was probably a wolf, since it shouted Wolf.  
"Please...Tell me your story." she asked the little lamb soul.

The Soul said name was Chirin.  
He made his story short as possible.  
When he was younger, his mother was killed by the same wolf that he mentioned.

Chirin was angry that he wanted to kill the wolf.  
He wanted to avenge his dead mother.  
But as he grew up, he began to think of the Wolf as a father figure.

When he was older.  
He returned home, but not what he thought he was doing.  
Something inside him snapped.

And he killed his mentor Wolf.  
Who was called the Wolf King.  
A small lamb asked who he was.

He knew he couldn't live in a place he once called home.  
Chirin lived in the mountains, where he wasn't bothered.  
Before he knew. When he was asleep, He felt restless.

Probably looking for his mother and Wolf.  
Every time he woke up, it ended up snowing.  
Which that was the time the rumor started.

Along with Chirin's bell ringing.  
Kim looked at Jacqueline, Ox and Havar.  
And then back at Chirin.

"Even if others don't see you as you. They may have forgotten who you are. But you're still you." Kim told the little lamb soul.  
Chirin's soul glowed, hovering over to what looked like two souls.  
One looked like a sheep, who was probably his mother, and the other one looked like a wolf.

Tears flowed out of Kim's eyes, as the souls disappeared.  
It reminded herself that she was like him.  
Homeless with nowhere to go.

But found people whom were friends with her.  
It was then she heard Chirin's bell, and when she looked at her hand.  
It wasn't there anymore.

"By the way Ox, you need to be faster if you wanted to save me." Kim told her boyfriend.  
Ox felt shocked by this as she'd just helped a soul pass on.  
But he blushed. "Don't worry, I'll try next time," he told his girlfriend, as she laughed.

A few months had past, and Kim and Ox were heading up to Shibusen from their latest mission.  
Jacqueline and Harvar were ahead of them.  
"Excuse me, is this the Shibusen academy?" asked a young voice.

Both of them turned around.  
There, they saw a kid aged around ten or thirteen.  
he had a light blue sweater vest with a white sweater vest, dark brown shorts and dark brown converse.

Alongside him looked like a young man around his early to late twenties.  
His clothing was a lot messier then the kid's.  
His dark gray shirt was unbuttoned, and ragged.

His Light brown pants were dirty.  
And his dark gray boots were tattered.  
It seemed like he was the young boy's guardian or partner.

"Of course you are, but why?" Kim asked the young boy.  
The boy chuckled a little bit.

"I just had this feeling, like I knew you for a long time..."


End file.
